


Talk Less (please)

by addormio



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Floor Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hate Sex, M/M, Non stop era, Office Sex, hamilton won't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addormio/pseuds/addormio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton’s eyes were wide with confusion at his new position. “Burr, what’s-” </p>
<p>The rest of his words were muffled by Burr’s hand. “Just stop talking. For once in your life, please just shut up.” </p>
<p>Burr felt Hamilton’s mouth twist into a smirk before he licked Burr’s hand. Immediately, Burr pulled his hand away and looked at Hamilton in disgust. Hamilton’s expression was similar to that of a cat stalking its prey, languid but confident. Burr didn’t like it. He was supposed to be the one in control here. He literally had Hamilton up against a wall. How did Hamilton maintain the upper hand even now?</p>
<p>“How do you intend to make me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Less (please)

They had only been working together on the Levi Weeks case for two days but Burr was already close to strangling Hamilton. In addition to continuously referring to Burr as his “assistant council,” Hamilton refused to listen to the points that Burr thought they should make. Every suggestion of Burr’s was met with indifference, almost as if Hamilton had not heard him. Hamilton just kept talking.

 

The men were sitting in armchairs opposite each other in Burr’s office. It wasn’t that late, the clock recently having struck seven, but it felt like it was about midnight. They’d each had a few glasses of whisky, Burr perhaps a few too many in an effort to compensate for Hamilton’s incessant rambling. Hamilton’s eyes were alight with a frightening combination of alcohol and passion as he gesticulated wildly. Though he could not deny the arousal pooling low in his belly at the sight, Burr easily drowned it out with annoyance. Hamilton often taunted him for not making his opinion known, but how could he when Hamilton wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise?

 

Burr rose out of his seat to refill his glass. Hamilton, not wanting to be left out of Burr’s attention for even a moment, followed him across the room, still talking. Truth be told, Burr had stopped listening about an hour ago. As Burr poured more whisky into his glass, he could feel Hamilton’s breath on the back of his neck. Very calmly, composed even when he was brimming with fury, Burr set his glass down next to the whisky decanter. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Hamilton. With an arm across Hamilton’s chest, he pushed the smaller man backwards until he hit the wall with a thud.

 

Hamilton’s eyes were wide with confusion at his new position. “Burr, what’s-” 

 

The rest of his words were muffled by Burr’s hand. “Just stop talking. For once in your life, please just shut up.” 

 

Burr felt Hamilton’s mouth twist into a smirk before he licked Burr’s hand. Immediately, Burr pulled his hand away and looked at Hamilton in disgust. Hamilton’s expression was similar to that of a cat stalking its prey, languid but confident. Burr didn’t like it. He was supposed to be the one in control here. He literally had Hamilton up against a wall. How did Hamilton maintain the upper hand even now?

 

“How do you intend to make me?” Hamilton rolled his body forward to meet Burr’s. Burr could feel Hamilton’s erection pressing against his own through the fabric of their trousers. Shit. There went Burr’s chances of hiding his arousal. Fresh anger coursed through his veins as he trapped both of Hamilton’s hands above his head. 

 

Hamilton gave him a challenging look. “Burr, I must say, this is a terrible plan to shut me up. I thought that even you would understand that my hands and mouth are independent of one another.” 

 

Burr’s eyes fell closed in frustration. “Just stop talking. This doesn’t have to go any further.” Both men knew this was a lie.

 

Hamilton quirked an eyebrow playfully. “Is that what you want, Burr?” 

 

No, it wasn’t. Burr figured this was the point of no return. Hamilton knew how aroused he was, could feel it against himself whenever he shifted. There was no use in denying himself what he wanted. 

 

Their lips crashed together, meeting in a frenzy of rage and desperation. Hamilton moaned, apparently unable to stay quiet even if his mouth was unable to form words. Their kisses heated up, tongues clashing and teeth biting at lips. Hamilton’s enthusiasm for the law and Burr’s intense hatred of Hamilton transferred easily into lust; it was simply passion changing forms. Burr let go of Hamilton’s hands in order to pull their bodies closer together. They fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. 

 

Soon they were grinding against each other in earnest, Hamilton caught in a perfect place between the wall and Burr’s body. Hamilton’s hands roamed over Burr while Burr’s hands were occupied with running through Hamilton’s silky hair. When he gave an experimental tug, Hamilton growled into his mouth. Their lips broke apart as Hamilton bit and kissed his way down Burr’s neck. A moan was forced out of Burr as Hamilton sucked hard on his pulse point, sure to leave a mark. 

 

Burr pulled on Hamilton’s hair to bring him back up into a searing kiss. They made quick work of undoing their many layers of shirts without breaking apart, and they soon stood with bare chests pressed against one another. Rather than sating them, this increased their hunger exponentially. Another chest pressed against Burr’s own felt incredible. He shoved his dick hard against Hamilton’s, grabbing at his hips and moaning into his mouth. 

 

Hamilton broke the kiss to nose along the shell of Burr’s ear. “Should we move this somewhere more, ah, horizontal?” He nipped at Burr’s earlobe.

 

As Burr did not have a habit of sleeping in his office, unlike Hamilton, he had no couch or bed in the room. That’s how Hamilton ended up straddling Burr on the rug in front of the fireplace, his hips moving against Burr’s at a breakneck pace. They hadn’t even undressed further, but the fabric separating their cocks only added to the delicious friction of their movements. Burr slowly slid his hands from Hamilton’s jaw where he had been guiding their kiss (Hamilton was all passion, no finesse) down his body to his hips. Here, he encouraged Hamilton to move in slow circles. The new motion caused both men to groan and grasp harder at each other.

 

They were barely kissing each other now, more breathing roughly into each other’s mouths as they focused on the feeling of their dicks rubbing against each other. Hamilton’s breath was coming faster, Burr figured he must be close. The light from the fire made Hamilton’s skin glow, his face screwed up in pleasure and concentration. Burr was grateful that Hamilton’s eyes were closed. He didn’t know what he’d do if Hamilton caught him staring at him like this, wide-eyed with the realization that this was the best sex he’d ever had despite the fact that they hadn’t even gotten their clothes off properly. Hamilton inspired in Burr the most extreme emotions that he’d ever felt. It therefore came as no surprise to Burr when he felt himself thrown over the edge simply by a small whine that Hamilton let out directly into his ear. Burr tightened his grip on Hamilton’s hips as he was hit by wave after wave of ecstasy, coming hot into his pants. 

 

Hamilton chuckled quietly. He had apparently been waiting for Burr to come first. The smug bastard ground his cock hard into Burr’s hipbone a few times and sighed, coming just as hard but not quite as violently as Burr had. 

 

He collapsed against Burr’s chest. Burr wished that he could shove him off, deny to himself how perfect the weight felt on top of him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hamilton and ran his hands over his bare back. Hamilton hummed against Burr’s neck, content. 

 

Burr had no idea how long they laid like that. Hamilton may have fallen asleep, no doubt in dire need of it, but fear kept Burr awake. The fact that Hamilton was a man did not upset Burr. He’d had experiences with men before, mostly during the war. No, the problem was that Hamilton was  _ Hamilton _ . Obnoxious, arrogant, loud-mouth bother, his enemy. This had been a mistake. Things would never be the same between them, whatever friendship they’d had would vanish when Hamilton woke up. Burr would have to resign from the first murder trial of their brand new nation. His career would suffer because of the infuriating man breathing softly against his skin.

 

Burr’s train of thought was cut off when Hamilton twitched himself awake. He hummed and placed a gentle kiss to Burr’s neck ( _ not _ what Burr was expecting). Hamilton raised his head to look Burr in the eyes, a smile playing at this lips.

 

“Well, I’d say your method of shutting me up was effective.”

 

Burr’s only response was to nod, eyes searching Hamilton’s for some kind of disgust or regret. He found none. Surely he just wasn’t looking hard enough.

 

Hamilton seemed oblivious to Burr’s plight. “Unfortunately for you, it only works for so long.” Hamilton began trailing kisses across Burr’s chest. “The way I see it, you have two options. Either fuck me properly, like a gentleman,” he paused to suck one of Burr’s nipples into his mouth, “or listen to me perfect our argument about why the evidence against our client is circumstantial at best.” 

 

As if there was any chance of Burr choosing the second option, Hamilton ran his nose along the bulge of Burr’s hardening cock. The words and the light touch were a tease. Hamilton was teasing him without malicious intent. Maybe their relationship had changed for the better rather than worse, Burr realized. 

 

Hamilton looked up at Burr, waiting for a verbal response. “What do you want, Burr?”

 

Burr, emboldened by his realization, answered honestly, “I want to fuck you. I want you to come on my cock, screaming my name.” 

 

Hamilton’s eyes darkened as he crawled up Burr’s body to kiss him. Burr grabbed onto Hamilton, holding him close as he flipped their positions. Burr was now on top, slotted between Hamilton’s legs. They kissed passionately, Hamilton pushing his hips into Burr’s insistently. Burr sat up to undo his trousers, watching as Hamilton frantically tore at his own. When they were finally fully naked, Hamilton’s eyes raked down Burr’s body appreciatively. Burr leaned down, lips touching Hamilton’s but not quite kissing him. Hamilton whined, not enjoying being on the receiving end of a tease.

 

Burr shushed him and trailed a finger along Hamilton’s lips. Hamilton took it into his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around it as he would Burr’s cock. Burr groaned and added another finger, cock throbbing against Hamilton’s own. When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out and reached down, circling Hamilton’s hole. He slowly pressed one finger in. Hamilton moaned, spreading his legs farther apart. Burr worked Hamilton open enough to add a second finger, quickly searching for Hamilton’s prostate to distract him from the burn and stretch.

 

Hamilton’s moans were increasing in volume with each press inwards, a chorus of “Burr”s and “right there”s and “ohhh”s that had Burr desperate to get inside of him. 

 

When he felt that Hamilton was ready for him, Burr pulled his fingers out. Hamilton whined at the loss. Burr spit into his hand to slick himself up, then kissed Hamilton as he pressed inside, going slow so that Hamilton could acclimate to Burr’s size. Hamilton was shifting his hips up as best he could, trying to get Burr to go faster. He wrapped his legs around Burr’s hips when Burr did not comply. The new angle allowed Burr to go deeper, causing both men to moan.

 

Burr fucked Hamilton harder, the room loud with a combination of the smacking sound of skin on skin and groans of pleasure. Hamilton was babbling, disjointed phrases about how good Burr felt inside of him. Each word pulled Burr closer and closer to the edge. Determined not to come first twice in one night, Burr reached down to where Hamilton’s cock was trapped between their two bodies. He stroked Hamilton as he fucked him, fingers playing at the head of his cock and spreading the wetness there over the shaft. Hamilton began a steady mantra of Burr’s name, shouting it loudly as he came over Burr’s hand.

 

Burr’s movements became erratic as Hamilton clenched down around his dick. His mouth found its way to Hamilton’s neck and he bit down hard as he came inside of him. Burr allowed the buzz from his orgasm to distract him from the mess that was sticking his and Hamilton’s sweaty bodies together. 

 

They kissed softly as they came down from their highs, neither particularly comfortable but neither willing to move just yet. Finally, when Burr’s arms threatened to give out, he pulled out of Hamilton and rolled off of him. He laid there on his back for a moment. Apparently having gone too long without attention, Hamilton moved onto his side to face Burr. He shifted their bodies until he was pressed against Burr’s side, Burr’s arm around him, his head on Burr’s chest. Burr hadn’t pegged him for the cuddly type, but he had no objections. 

 

Hamilton was silent for long enough that Burr had almost fallen asleep. He startled when Hamilton finally spoke. 

 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time. Ever since the night we met.” 

 

This was news to Burr. 

 

“You bought me a drink. I was going to offer an unconventional way of repaying you, but then we were interrupted.” 

 

Ah, that part Burr remembered. Burr’s attempts at saving Hamilton from a lifetime of fighting were cut short by John Laurens &c. 

 

“I wouldn’t have let you,” Burr replied. “I wouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

 

Hamilton hummed. “I do wonder if it would have spared us the years of animosity.”

 

Burr chuckled. “It wouldn’t have. Even now, I doubt you’ll keep off my nerves for very long.” 

 

“Would you have it any other way?” 

  
Burr pulled Hamilton closer. “Never.”


End file.
